


Of The Night

by Zombiiewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiiewrites/pseuds/Zombiiewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp Counselor!Dean and Camp Counselor!Cas fool around between shifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of The Night

Dean's eyes flutter open to the sound of fidgeting and slick skin in the bunk beneath him; the suggestive noises are only challenged by interspersed hums and hushed, little huffs. He shifts groggily and squeezes his unadjusted eyes shut, blindly patting the bed around him for his cell phone. A quick glance at the lock screen tells him that it's nearly two o' clock in the morning which means his shift doesn't start for another two hours or so. A particularly loud whimper redirects his attention from his schedule to the bed below; he trails the source by inching towards the railing and peering over the edge. 

 

Castiel, another camp counselor, is sprawled out over his sheets with one hand tangled in his own damp hair and the other fisting his hard cock through the small opening in his boxer briefs. Even through the darkness, Dean catches the shine of precome pearling at the tip and glistening down his shaft and between his deftly spaced fingers. Every jerk of Cas' wrist creates the most lewd, mouth-watering sounds that shoot straight to Dean's dick as he continues to watch the raunchy display of self satisfaction unfolding below.

 

"Fucking Christ, Cas," Dean breaths, sleep still evident in his voice. "Why didn't you wake me up, baby boy? You know I would have taken care of that for you," he continues, grin widening when Castiel's brilliant eyes find his through the darkness. Naturally, the other boy's ministrations slow to a lazy stroke but he doesn't cease his movements entirely. After all, the two of them have been fooling around since camp started last month--whether it be during their late night skinny dipping escapades or the quick make out sessions in the equipment bin; Dean has seen him do much  _much_ worse. 

 

"You have to wake up in two hours--I don't," Castiel explains, not bothering to clear the rasp from his throat. He grins, already seeing Dean working his way down the narrow ladder at the foot of the bed and scoots closer to the wall to offer the other boy some space when he crawls in next to him. 

 

"There are some things worth losing sleep over, Cas," Dean informs, the warmth of his breath curling around the rim of Castiel's ear as he leans in to bury his face into the crook of the brunette's neck. Dean peers down and licks his lips at the sight of Cas working his own cock from base to tip, humming appreciatively when he swipes his thumb over the head and rubs little circles into the slit there. Unable to keep his hands to himself, Dean rolls onto his side and promptly reaches up to cradle the side of Castiel's face. Wordlessly, he takes Cas' chin between his fingers and slides the calloused pad of his thumb across his pouty, lower lip, parting them while gazing into his lustful, hooded eyes before claiming his mouth. They both inhale sharply through their noses as their tongues intertwine and push for dominance in the wet warmth of each other's mouths. It isn't until Cas writhes and whines beneath him that Dean slides his fingers up the curve of Castiel's jaw and breaks the kiss.

 

"What's wrong, baby?" Dean coos quietly, propping himself up onto one of his elbows and glancing between Castiel's straining arousal and flushed face. 

 

"Want more," Cas sighs, wrapping the fingers of his free hand around Dean's wrist and raising the other boy's hand to his lips. He takes two of Dean's digits into his mouth, sucking them down to the second knuckle and swirling his tongue against them with an exaggerated enthusiasm that makes Dean's jaw drop. 

 

"Damn, baby." Dean smiles and plucks his fingers from Cas' mouth with an obscene  _pop_ only once their are sufficiently coated in a generous shine of saliva. He wastes no time reaching between Castiel's spread legs and seeking out his entrance but spends a few moments circling the tight ring of muscle before actually pushing in. 

 

Castiel arches and moans at the pleasurable resistance, already pushing down against Dean's fingers and whimpering with need. Dean responds by thrusting in deep and wriggling his digits inside him in a way that has his tips brushing against Cas' prostate. The sudden jolt of stimulation makes Castiel huff and relax, temporarily rendered useless under the bout of overwhelming pleasure stemming from the other's fingertips. Dean twists and thrusts in experimentally at first, quickly relearning what makes Castiel hum and what makes him sing, before setting a uniform pace that enables him to start moving his hand again.

 

"Ah, that's it, baby. Can't come without two fingers in your ass, huh?" Dean grits through his teeth, plunging in deep and ignoring the discomfort straining against the underside of his forearm. "You do that when I'm not around, don't you? Finger your greedy, little hole wishing you had a fat cock in there instead, baby?" Dean continues, speaking harshly and directly into Castiel's ear while he watches the other boy squirm on his fingers. 

 

"F-Fuck, Dean," Cas whimpers, spreading his legs and lifting his hips off of the bed to better angle himself into Dean's relentless thrusts. Before long, he's rocking into them shamelessly and fucking up into his own fist. The sounds pouring from Cas' puffy lips are downright pornographic--desperate whines weaved into jagged breaths and unabashed moans for  _more, harder, faster, fuck me._  


"I can feel you getting tight around my fingers, baby. You gonna' come, Cas? Gonna' come with two fingers in your ass?" Dean growls, voice lowering in arousal. He licks and nips his way down Castiel's neck and throat, pausing briefly to suck a dark bruise into his collarbone before lifting his gaze to the blue eyed beauty's bliss ridden face--eyes screwed shut, lips shiny and parted, and cheeks tinted in pink. "So good, Cas. Keep stroking that pretty, little cock. I want to see you come all over your hand," Dean lets out, curling his fingers unpredictably and evoking the most guttural, raw sound from his partner's throat. 

 

The quiet dirty talk mixed with the intoxicating exhaustion of working a full shift and Dean's skilled fingers make Castiel come undone in a matter of minutes. He climaxes with a shout under Dean's pistoning fingers, globs of white, hot come oozing out over his fingers and thighs shaking from the intensity of his climax. Sporadic, high-pitched breaths spill from his lips as he comes down, groaning softly when Dean abruptly pulls his fingers from his tight heat and pats his backside. 

 

"Oh my god," Castiel whispers, draping an arm over his eyes as he tries to compose his erratic breathing. He hears Dean chuckle lowly against his shoulder and relishes in the affectionate, little kisses the other boy places up his chest before peeling his arm away and willing his eyes to open. Chest heaving and hairline speckled with beads of sweat, he cranes his neck back looking so utterly fucked out and exhausted and plasters on the most enticing, sleepy smile, "your turn." 

 

Dean feels a little guilty for keeping Castiel up but it's nearly impossible to argue once the other boy settles between his knees and starts lapping at his pulsing member. Despite his exhaustion, Castiel is enthusiastic as ever and takes his time mapping out Dean's cock inch by inch and savoring the weight of it on his flat tongue. He hums, swirling his tongue around the head and sending faint vibrations down the length of his shaft before chasing after them with his lips. 

 

"Son of a--" Dean grunts, gnashing his teeth when Castiel bottoms out over his cock and begins to swallow against him. 

 

Cas holds himself there a few seconds longer, eyes closed and nose buried in the dark curls at Dean's base, and eases off almost entirely before initiating a slow, deep rhythm that has Dean nearly doubled over and reduced to cracked moans and suppressed gasps. 

 

"Fuck, baby. Fucking thirsty for it, aren't you? Where did you learn to suck cock like that?" Dean pants, knowing that with the given pace and Castiel's own orgasm still fresh in his mind, he's a goner. 

 

Dean gulps, clenching his jaw and knocking his head back against the wall, before bucking up once into Castiel's hot mouth and spilling his load down his throat. Like always, Cas drinks him down fervently, milking his cock for every last drop until he has a belly full of come and a soreness in his jaw that he's sure he'll feel tomorrow. "You are somethin' else, Novak," Dean whispers affectionately, carding a hand through the other boy's hair and smirking down at him with a mixture of adoration and bewilderment. He tugs Cas up under his arms and plants a hard kiss against his lips, savoring the taste of himself on the other boy's tongue and carefully easing him back against the mattress until they are both laying down in their original spots--Cas on his back closest to the wall and Dean on his side near the edge. 

 

"Stay," Cas murmurs tiredly against the underside of his chin, staring up at Dean through half lidded eyes and clutching at one of his arms. 

 

"We can't risk it, babe," Dean replies and Cas knows he's right. The other counselors will be filing in sooner than later and there is a zero percent chance Dean will be able to pull himself into his own bunk if he doesn't go now. He can't get fired--not when him working here is the only reason he was able to get Sam into the program. 

 

Castiel concedes with a sigh and presses a sloppy kiss to the corner of Dean's mouth before watching him slip off of the bed and haul himself up the ladder and into his own bunk. Not a moment later, Dean's hand and forearm squeeze their way in between the frame of the top bunk and the wall and well within Castiel's reach below. Cas grins and reaches up to interlace their fingers, squeezing when Dean does. 

 

Not five minutes later, Cas' hand slips from his grasp, accompanied by an almost inaudible hum and the soft snores that ultimately lull Dean back to sleep. 

 


End file.
